What's Happening To Me?
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Stitch has his thirteenth birthday four years after the movie. After having been there such a long time, he's starting to better understand Earth's ways. But Lilo doesn't think that's enough. At night, when Stitch is sleeping, Lilo makes a wish for Stitch's birthday. So will it come true? First Lilo and Stitch fanfic. Hope to have a sequel too. Please read and review.


Lilo and Stitch were growing up. It had been 4 years since the accident when she found out he was an alien and not a dog. But still, she kept him in her family. They were best friends and to make things even better, Nani and David recently got engaged. Stitch remembered being with David at a jewelry store with him. David was looking around for a ring for Nani. Stitch didn't fully understand why she needed a ring. On his planet, they usually just hold hands and announce their relationship and that's it. Then they were together as mates. Apparently things were different here on earth.

"David," Stitch asked. David looked down as he took the bag with the ring and receipt in it.

"Yeah, Stitch?" He asked as they walked out of the store.

"Why...a ring?"

"Well, Stitch," he kneeled down to eye level with the alien. "I'm going to ask Nani to marry me. I guessing things are different in space for marriage. But here, you get a ring, and then you ask them to marry you. If she says yes, then you're good. If she says no, then it's just too soon or maybe not meant to be." Stitch tilted his head as if to ask, _then what?_ "Then, you have a wedding where you invite all your friends and family and there, after you've said your vows, you're together."

"Why is everyone there?"

"Well, so everyone can see that you two are finally together. It's a celebration, like a party."

"Wow." Stitch thought that they way humans become attatched was quite interesting. It sounded like a lot more work than his planet. "So then you are mates for life?" He asked. David scratched his head.

"Uh, I wouldn't say mates. On earth, it's called a couple. Anyway, c'mon. They're waiting for us." Stitch followed behind. This new concept on marriage was a lot to take in. He was getting used to Earth's ways but why did it take so long to become a ... 'couple' as David said? They made it back to the house then a week later, he proposed on the pier. Nani accepted and they were planning the wedding.

"Hey Stitch!" Lilo yelled out. Stitch went into the house. He was sitting on the roof enjoying looking at the waves. But then Lilo called him. He suspected she needed more help with her homework or maybe an opinion for something in the wedding but when he walked in, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and David were all standing behind Lilo who was holding a big cake.

"Happy Birthday, Stitch!" They all exclaimed. Stitch smiled. At the beginning of the day, he thought they had all forgotten. He stepped closer and saw the thirteen candles. He was turning thirteen today. Nani reached down and picked the cake out of Lilo's hands and walked into the kitchen. Lilo grabbed Stitch's hand and pulled him into the kitchen as well. Everyone piled in and Nani lit the candles. As soon as she lit all the candles, she started, "Happy Birthday to you." Then everyone joined in.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Stitch! Happy Birthday to you!" Then Stitch blew out the candles and smiled for the camera. Lilo jumped in the picture with him and hugged him.

Immediately, David brought out plates and forks and put a giant piece on every plate. He handed them out and Lilo and Stitch ate on the couch in the living room.

"So, you're finally a teenager."

"Lilo, not a teen" Stitch said.

"I will be in a few months." Lilo shoved another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Lilo, happy for Stitch?" Lilo looked over and smiled. She swallowed her food and smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I'm happy for you, Stitch. Now you don't have to sneak those PG-13 movies anymore. You can just watch them without permission or sneaking." She laughed and so did he. Then they watched a movie and it got late. But still, Stitch didn't want to miss the waves. Nani and David were cleaning up the mess and Pleakley and Jumba headed back to their hotel. Pleakley and Jumba wanted to give earthlings a similar feel to outer space so with the help of Nani, David, and Mr. Bubbles, they created their own hotel similar to a hotel on their own planet. They named it "Galactic Hotel"

"Lilo," Stitch whispered to the other bed in the room. Lilo looked over. Stitch pulled his surfboard out from under his bed. "Surf?" He held it up for Lilo to see. Lilo grinned and pulled hers out too. Quietly, they snuck through the living room and past the kitchen. When they passed it, they heard David and Nani talking to each other at the table.

"No way, David. We can't have the wedding on that day. That's Lilo's birthday."

"Good point Nani." Lilo slowly opened the door so it didn't creak and they snuck out. They ran down to the beach and the waves were still crashing. Stitch and Lilo set their boards on the water and headed out.

"Hey, we should go check if they're asleep. They shouldn't fall asleep with those hats that have those elastic bands on them."

"You're right," Nani agreed. "They'll wake up with marks under their chins." They headed upstairs and into their bedroom. "Lilo? Stitch?" Nani turned around. "David, check the rest of the house." David went and checked all the hallways. Then an idea came to her. She walked over to Lilo's bed and raised the blanket to see under the bed. _Just as I thought. _"David!" David ran over to the room.

"What is it, Nani?"

"I know where they are."

Lilo had just caught a relly big wave and Stitch was right behind her surfing on his own board. Then the wave slowly died and Lilo jumped into the water. After the incident, Stitch still wasn't comfortable being too deep in the water, so he gripped the board and had his belly down as the wave crashed on top of him. The water left him and Lilo popped up in front of him. They both laughed when they heard something.

"Lilo!" They stopped laughing and looked at the shore. Nani was at the shore looking at both of them. "Get over here, now!" Lilo mounted her surfboard and started making her way to the shore. Stitch hid lower on his board. "You too, Stitch!" Nani yelled. Stitch swayed his arms in the water on his way to the shore alongside Lilo. They were in trouble. They knew it. When Stitch looked up he saw Nani's angry face. No matter how many monster trucks he could carry with one arm, he still feared Nani's glare more than anything. They made it to shore and Nani didn't speak. She just stared at them.

"We're really sorry, Nani." Lilo said not looking at her. Nani still said nothing. She just picked up Lilo and tossed her over her shoulder. David picked up Stitch but didn't carry him the way Nani carried Lilo. He just held him with one arm and their boards in the other. Lilo had her chin resting on her fist. Stitch stared at her when she looked at him. _Sorry_ he told her with her eyes.

_It's ok._ Her eyes said back as she smiled at her best friend. They made it back in the house and Nani set down Lilo. David did the same with Stitch and the boards. Lilo almost made a run for her room but Nani caught her.

"Lilo, how many times have I told you, you're not allowed to go out past 6:00?"

"But Nani, we wanted to surf. We didn't get to today."

"I don't care. If you want, you can surf all day tomorrow if you want. Tomorrow's the last day of the weekend so I don't really care. But don't go out on your own at night." Lilo rolled her eyes and held Stitch's paw.

"C'mon Stitch. Let's go to bed." Stitch followed her as they went to their room. Then Lilo turned around and grabbed their boards first then as soon as they were both in their room, she slammed the door.

"Lilo, okay?" Stitch asked. Lilo turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, Stitch I'm fine. Let's just go to bed." She put her board back under her bed and Stitch did the same. Stitch went to sleep quickly but Lilo couldn't manage to sleep no matter how she tried. So she got out of bed and walked to the window, passing Stitch's bed. When she looked through the sky, she saw the brightest stara in the sky. She closed her eyes and whispered, so as not to wake up Stitch.

"Wishing Star, I know Stitch doesn't really make wishes so I'm here to make one for him. Just look into his mind. I know you can but I can't. Find out what he needs. And if he's really happy here. And if he's not, please, please make him happy. Maybe if you could give him the power to communicate better. That might work." She opened her eyes and nothing really happened. But she felt a bit better. Now she was tired. She walked back to her bed, got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Just trying a new fandom so hopefully it works out. Please leave comments and favorite and follow. This is not the end.**


End file.
